


hell of a day

by strawberrytozaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, The Universe hates her, it just makes sense, momo is a crim major, sana is a psych major, sana is whipped, squint for dubchaeng, squint for minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytozaki/pseuds/strawberrytozaki
Summary: Sana has never been a particularly lucky person, but this is just a sick joke. Can’t the universe teach her a lesson another way?or;Sana is stuck reliving the same day and all she wants is a date with Momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	hell of a day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while and figured I might as well make it about Samo! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!!

_Day one_

Sana woke up late. 

Her eyes fluttered open and her arms reached above her, fingertips straining to touch the headboard as she stretched the sleep from her body. Sunlight was streaming in between the cracks in her curtains and as she turned her head to the clock on her night table-

It was 7:39. 

Sana’s first class was at 8. 

She scrambled to throw her blanket off, getting tangled in the process and falling to the floor with a loud thump. Paying no mind to the bruising on her hip, she rushed through her typical morning routine and fumbled out of her dorm room. The sun was high in the sky, but it was cool enough to need a jacket, one which Sana forgot at home. she didn’t feel it, though, as she ran across campus to her designated lecture hall. 

Typically, she was the type of person to sit right at the front of a classroom. She wasn’t shy about asking questions and she hated wearing glasses to see the projected images. That day, however, the only seat she could get to without disrupting rows upon rows of people was one to the immediate left of the entrance. She grumbled under her breath as she moved to sit and was quick to pull out her laptop. it was 8:08 and the lecture was in full swing. 

Of fucking course. Her laptop was dead. 

Sana could scream. She balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes and took a deep breath before calmly shutting her laptop and resigning herself to a day of frantically emailing around until she found someone kind enough to send her their notes. 

“You good?” She heard from beside her. When she craned her neck to the side her eyes met familiar brown ones and she felt blood rush to her face. As fate would have it, Hirai Momo sat to her left with the beginnings of a confused smiling toying at her lips. Of course, of all days to find out she shared this course with Momo, it had to be the one where she looked like utter shit. Sana had a class with Momo the previous semester. They typically sat near each other which inevitably lead to them being partnered for many a group discussion, but neither of them pushed to pursue a friendship outside of the class. 

Sana thought Momo was the prettiest girl she’d ever seen. 

And in that moment, she thought she could drop dead from embarrassment. 

“Uh,” she started, scratching the back of her neck with an awkward chuckle. “I woke up late and now my laptop’s dead.”

“Ah, so that explains why you’re sitting back here. I thought the great Minatozaki Sana sat exclusively in the front row,” Momo quipped with a friendly smile on her face that promised she was joking. Sana still felt her blush deepen. 

“I just hate wearing my glasses,” she admitted, hoping Momo wouldn’t hear. 

“I think they look cute.” Sana choked on nothing. Feeling too much like a love-struck child, she reached up and adjusted the glasses on her face absently. She heard a soft giggle from next to her. “here,” Momo slid her laptop between them and allowed Sana to see the slides on her screen. “You can take notes on my laptop and I’ll email them to you.”

“Wh-what?” Sana felt like an idiot. “Don’t you need to use it?”

“I never take notes,” Momo shrugged. “I just hope for the best.”

You can have mine, Sana wanted to say. As a thanks, of course. But she didn’t. She just began typing away, pretending like her heart wasn’t beating a mile a minute over the fact that she was using Hirai Momo’s laptop. 

They were quiet after that. Sana figured Momo didn’t need to take notes due to having photographic memory, or something similar, because when the professor went through a slide too quickly and Sana missed one of the bullet points, Momo murmured the missed words for Sana to type out. 

It happened quite often. 

It wasn’t Sana’s fault that Momo drinking coffee was so distracting. 

as the professor began his closing statements, Momo turned to Sana with a smile. “all good?” she asked, nodding to her laptop. Sana typed the last few side notes out before sliding the laptop back to Momo and nodding. 

“Thank you so much for that,” she said softly. “You’re a life saver.”

“Don’t mention it,” Momo shrugged. She got Sana to type her email at the bottom of the word document and then they parted ways. Sana couldn’t help but frown at the tugging in the pit of her stomach telling her she was missing something. 

She chalked it up to her poor morning and rushed back to her dorm to charge her laptop and grab a sweater. You had to be stupid to walk around in a t-shirt in that autumn weather. Sana wasn’t far off. When she opened the door to her dorm, the first thing she noticed was her roommate laid atop her bed. 

“Hey,” she greeted the other girl as she moved to plug her laptop into the charger next to her bed. 

“You look like crap,” her roommate, Mina, said with a soft giggle. Sana shot her a glare that held no weight before she slumped back into her messy bed with a groan. “What’s wrong?” Mina asked, voice suddenly sounding much more concerned. Sana cracked a smile at that, always a sweetheart, she thought. 

“I woke up late and I look like shit and I had to sit next to Momo and she let me use her laptop for notes ‘cause mine was dead and she’s so cute and now I’m in love with her,” she rushed out dramatically, throwing an arm over her eyes as she punctuated the end of her long winded sentence with a loud whine that was almost a trademark for Minatozaki Sana. She heard shuffling and felt her bed dip slightly and when she opened her eyes, she saw Mina sitting against her headboard with a soft smile. She began to run her hand through Sana’s hair soothingly and let out a sigh. 

“For someone so smart, you’re such an idiot.” her eyes crinkled at the edges as she let out a giggle that Sana believed could only come from angels. 

“You’re an ass.” 

Mina shrugged and continued playing with Sana’s hair. 

“I’m gonna nap,” Sana said through a yawn. “Can you wake me up at 12?” She asked as she batted her eyelashes and gave a pout that no one could refuse. Mina rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. The last thing Sana remembered was Mina’s hand in her hair and her roommates soft humming registering in her ears. 

True to her word, Mina woke her up at twelve o’clock on the dot and made sure Sana was out of their room in time to grab a pick-me-up before her class. Sana would always be eternally grateful that she was assigned to dorm with Mina in their freshman year, instead of some weirdo. they clicked instantly, both being from Japan and with Sana being the definition of optimistic extrovert, while Mina was the perfect picture of a shy introvert, they complemented each other well. It was clear to see they’d stay roommates for the long run. Mina was like a sister that Sana never had, and the thought warmed her heart. 

When Sana arrived at her favourite coffee shop on campus, she stood on her tip toes in search of the person she would be meeting. Within minutes, her eyes landed on the one and only Kim Dahyun and they shared a wide grin before embracing like they hadn’t seen each other in years. 

“How’d you do with the essay?” Dahyun asked as they fell into the long line of college students waiting for their caffeine fix. 

“It kicked my ass,” Sana groaned. “I got, like, 2 hours of sleep and I fell asleep before setting my alarm, so I was late to class.” Dahyun started giggling at her dramatics and Sana shot her the worst glare she could muster (which wasn’t saying much). 

“Dahyunnie,” she whined, shoving the shorter girl on her shoulder. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Dahyun put her hands up in surrender, soft smile still in place. “Drinks on me to make your bad day a little brighter.” 

Sana grinned and linked their arms together with a sigh. Dahyun always knew how to make her feel better. She ordered the same thing she always got (green tea latte half sugar), and hugged Dahyun tightly when she pulled her debit card out to pay for it. “What a gentleman,” she giggled playfully as they moved to the side to wait for their order. Dahyun just rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you!” Sana gasped suddenly, hitting Dahyun’s arm in the process.

“Ow,” the other girl mumbled, rubbing the spot half-heartedly. “What?”

“Momo’s in my psychology class! And she let me use her laptop to take notes because mine was dead.”

“Woah, did you propose to her yet?” Dahyun grinned a cheeky grin and only laughed harder when Sana tried her best to scowl at her.

“ _No_ ,” Sana said, pushing Dahyun enough for her to move back a few inches.

“ _Unnie!_ ” Dahyun whined. “Stop hitting me, I bruise easily.” There was a pout on her face and Sana cooed at the cute sight before reaching out to lightly pinch her cheeks.

“So cute, Dahyun-ah,” she giggled. Dahyun grumbled and was quick to move away to grab their drinks as her name was called. Sana grasped the cup close to her as they exited the coffee shop and the autumn air bit into her skin once more.

“So,” Dahyun started as they walked to their next class, “are you going to sit with Momo more often now?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Sana pondered. “She sits all the way at the back, and I don’t know if I can do that regularly. Maybe I’ll invite her to sit at the front with me.” Dahyun nodded in acknowledgement and held the door to the lecture hall open for Sana to walk through. “ _Gentleman_ ,” Sana giggled under her breath. Dahyun shoved her with a roll of her eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Sana did that to people.

The rest of the day was about as uneventful as a typical Thursday could be. Sana went to the library with Dahyun to study for their upcoming midterm, she walked back to her dorm when she got too hungry to focus, and then got into bed after eating a hearty meal consisting of instant ramen and glass of apple juice. She didn’t bother setting an alarm, her first class on Friday didn’t start until 2pm and she knew Mina would wake her up well before that, always hating when Sana slept too late.

She couldn’t help the nagging feeling that something was off as she drifted to sleep.

___________________________________

_Day Two_

Sana woke up to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light seeping between her curtains before realizing she was face to face with a confused looking Mina. The girl was wearing her running shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt, hair matted down by sweat which told Sana she must’ve just gotten back from her morning run.

“Satang?” Mina questioned. Sana hummed in response; eyes still heavy from sleep. “Don’t you have class?”

“’S not until two,” she mumbled out, covering her eyes with her arm to shield them from the sun.

“It’s Thursday,” Mina continued. “Your class started at 8.”

That caught Sana’s attention.

“No,” she argued. “It’s Friday, Minari.” Her voice was thick with sleep and confusion. Mina looked at her with a laugh and pulled her phone out to show Sana the date.

It was Thursday.

It was 8:25.

Sana was late.

Without another word, she shot out of bed and struggled to throw herself together before slipping out of their dorm, leaving Mina in a fit of giggles. She scratched the back of her head in confusion as she entered her lecture hall once more. Was she so sleep deprived that she imagined the previous day? Déjà vu was weighing heavily on her brain.

The only seat she could sit in was to the immediate left of the entrance and Sana felt her brows knit together as her confusion deepened. Did she have some sort of psychic dream last night? She felt like she wasn’t in her own body, too busy thinking and thinking and-

Her laptop was dead.

Sana let out a puff of air as the confusion she felt increased tenfold. The only thing missing was-

“You good?”

_Momo_.

Momo was there, next to her, in the same outfit as yesterday, drinking the same coffee, with the same smile on her face. Sana thought she was going to pass out. She nodded hesitantly and gestured to her laptop. “Guess I forgot to charge it last night,” she shrugged, but she clearly remembered plugging it in before collapsing into bed the previous night. _Is this some sort of practical joke?_ She thought distantly. Dahyun had pulled pranks on her before but that would have to be the most elaborate one yet.

“Did you wake up late?” Momo asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Sana looked at her and thought she could die with how cute Momo looked.

“Yeah,” she chuckled awkwardly.

“Ah, so that explains it,” Momo nodded. “I thought the great Minatozaki Sana sat exclusively in the front row.”

The words made something cold shoot down her spine. _That’s exactly was she said yesterday_ , Sana thought, _or in my dream, or whatever_.

“Uh-yeah, I just hate wearing my glasses.”

“I think they’re cute.”

Sana felt like she was falling. Everything around her felt so suffocating, she was too confused to form coherent thoughts.

“Here,” Momo spoke up again. “Use mine and I’ll email the notes to you.” Sana glanced as her and saw her pushing her laptop in her direction once again.

“A-are you sure?” She stuttered, already anticipating the answer.

“Yeah, I don’t take notes anyway. I just hope for the best.”

Sana laughed along with Momo but the pit in her stomach only grew deeper.

“You’re a life saver.” The familiar words rolled off her tongue without a second thought and the memory of her saying it yesterday rang in her ears. She shook it off, deciding she was just having a severe case of déjà vu, or maybe she was actually psychic. Either way, she let herself enjoy the fact that she was using Hirai Momo’s laptop. “I didn’t know you were in this class,” she mumbled. They were far enough away from the professor to not be heard, and she was quiet enough so as to not disturb students around them.

“I’m normally here after you and gone before you,” Momo shrugged. Sana stopped typing.

“You knew I was in this class?” She asked quickly. Momo nodded before reaching over and typing the points she had missed while she spoke.

“I’m not a psych major, so I don’t feel comfortable enough to sit up front with the smart kids,” Momo joked with a lazy smile on her face. “Figured you wouldn’t want to sit in the back with me, so I just left it. I have crim with you as well.”

Sana let out a scandalized gasp.

“ _Really?_ ”

Momo started laughing then. She nodded and shrugged once more. By that point she pulled the laptop toward herself so she could type the points with more ease. It was clear Sana did not know how to multitask.

“You have a friend in that class, so I never bothered trying to sit with you.”

“I wouldn’t be bothered!” She assured, her voice a pitch too high and her response a second too quick. Momo looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Sana thought she could drop dead on the spot. She felt a blush forming on her cheeks under the older girl’s gaze and suddenly regretted speaking at all.

“Really?” Momo asked, like maybe Sana was just being nice. The thought offended her.

“Yes, of course. My friend is really nice, she won’t mind.” And the giddiness she felt at the idea of Momo sitting with her in her next class was enough to make her forget about her weird memory, or dream, or _whatever,_ of the previous day. Momo smiled at her then, white teeth blinding Sana in what was the widest smile she had ever seen.

“Okay,” the other girl laughed as she let out a puff of air. She asked Sana for her email and made a note of it at the bottom of her word document, and Sana blushed when she realized Momo took notes for her for a large portion of the class. “Well, I’ll see you in class,” Momo said as she slipped her laptop into her backpack. She gave Sana a little wave before opening the door for the lecture hall and disappearing before the crowd could hit.

Sana smiled to herself, until the strange tugging way back in her gut. She rolled her eyes to herself before getting up and trudging back to her dorm. She held her breath before turning her key in the lock and pushing the door open and, sure enough, there Mina sat in the exact same spot as yesterday, with the exact same clothes on, and the exact same amused look on her face.

“Hey,” she greeted out of habit.

“You look like crap.” _Bingo._

Sana plugged her laptop in and flopped face first onto her bed. Within seconds, her mattress dipped, and she could smell Mina’s grapefruit bodywash. She instinctively hummed and moved closer as her roommate’s hand began running through her hair.

“What’s wrong?” Mina’s soft voice came. Sana rolled onto her back to look up at her friend and Mina could tell she was in deep thought.

“Have you ever felt like you were living the same day twice?” She asked, not really caring if Mina thought she was crazy. That was far from the craziest thing she had contemplated in the presence of the other girl. Mina looked at her to see what level of seriousness Sana was expecting in her reply. That was something Sana always loved about Mina. She’d never make anyone feel stupid for anything they did.

“Uh, like déjà vu?” She asked hesitantly.

“It feels like that, yeah, kind of. But more. Instead of just little instances of familiarity it’s like you’ve lived this day before,” Sana explained as she sat up to mirror Mina’s cross-legged position. “Like you have a clear memory of this all happening yesterday but it just… hasn’t.” Mina nodded along like Sana didn’t sound absolutely insane.

“I’ve never experienced that, no, but Dahyun might be able to help you. She’s always talking about stuff like that,” Mina suggested with a shrug and Sana laughed because _of course_ Dahyun would have an answer. The girl lived and breathed theories about time travel and loopholes and cosmic fuck ups. She gave Mina a tight hug for being the best friend ever and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Dahyun to pick up the phone so they could meet at the coffee shop a little bit early.

Dahyun agreed before she even finished her sentence.

“This is only the second day?” Dahyun asked seriously, leaning over the small table between them with her coffee in her hands. Sana nodded. She had just finished telling the other girl about the events of her reoccurring Thursday in full detail. “Maybe you’ve just tapped into your psychic abilities,” she shrugged. Sana shot her a look of disbelief. “What? You believe that you’ve lived the same day twice, but you don’t want to believe that you could be psychic?”

Well, when she put it that way.

“It feels like more than that, though. If I was psychic and that was just some sort of premonition, wouldn’t I have woken up at the same time today? I woke up before 8 yesterday, today I woke up at almost 8:30,” she argued. Dahyun nodded in agreement, trying to think of other possibilities.

“I don’t know, Satang,” Dahyun said apologetically. “Maybe this was just some sort of hiccup in the timeline and you were unlucky enough to remember it.”

“…We sound crazy,” Sana grumbled under her breath and Dahyun put her hands up in surrender.

“Hey, _you_ came to _me_ talking about universal loopholes.”

“I _know_.” They both sighed and slumped back into their seats. “Oh yeah, I invited Momo to sit with us in crim today.”

“Well, attagirl! At least you’re using this repeat day to your advantage,” Dahyun grinned so big that Sana couldn’t find it in her to keep the solemn look on her face.

“You’re right,” she said with a grin.

Eventually, it was time for their next class and the two girls strolled with linked arms to the lecture hall. They sat down in their usual seats and Sana couldn’t help but look over her shoulder every few moments in excitement for Momo’s arrival.

When she finally walked in the doors, black hair in a high ponytail with her bangs falling over her forehead, Sana almost forgot to breathe. In just a hoodie and jeans, Momo was the epitome of beauty. Even though Sana had just seen her a few hours prior, something about looking at her without sleep or confusion clogging her brain made Momo so much prettier. Sana managed to pull her jaw up off the floor and wave the other girl over, to which Momo’s face lit up in recognition.

“Hey,” she greeted, pulling out her laptop and water bottle.

“Hi,” Sana grinned. It took her a moment (and a loud cough from Dahyun) to snap back to reality. “ _Oh_! Momo this is Dahyun. Dahyun, Momo.”

The two girls waved and shared a smile from their respective spots on each side of Sana and for a moment, Sana was worried that maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it would be awkward, or they wouldn’t get along, or-

“Hey, is that a Sailor Moon sticker?” Dahyun asked excitedly, pointing to something on Momo’s laptop.

“ _Yes_ , oh my god I’m going through such a phase right now,” Momo rolled her eyes at herself, but her smile said she was anything but annoyed. “Who’s your favourite?”

And just like that, the two girls hit it off. Something akin to pride settled on Sana’s chest and she was happy to be stuck in the middle, albeit slightly jealous that Dahyun was stealing her time to ‘woo’ Momo before class. But, nonetheless, she found that she didn’t care about her weird double-Thursday if the outcome made her as happy as she felt.

That night, she went to sleep with a smile on her face and excitement for what the next day would hold.

___________________________________

_Day Three_

“Sana-chan.” Sana heard Mina’s gentle voice before her senses registered anything else. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a groan and the sunlight streaming in through the curtains and temporarily blinding her.

“Hmm?”

“You’re late for class.”

Sana shot up straight in bed, eyes still foggy from sleep. She immediately grabbed her phone to check the date and-

It was Thursday. It was 8:25. And Sana was late. _Again_.

Part of her wanted to lay back down and sleep for the rest of the day. Part of her wanted to cry. But the biggest, loudest, stickler for a schedule part of her forced her to get up and trudge through her dorm room until she looked decent enough to not be embarrassed in front of Momo. She mumbled a quick _bye, I love you_ to Mina on her way out and ignored the laughter she heard following it. She really needed to talk to Dahyun.

She took a deep breath before entering the lecture hall. No matter how confused and frustrated she felt, she figured it wouldn’t hurt to try to leave an even better impression on Momo than before. So, she calmed down and let her signature Sana Smile grace her features as she took a seat next to the girl in question. She really was even more breathtaking when Sana wasn’t half asleep or stressing about being late.

She could see Momo looking at her from the corner of her eye and turned to her with a smile. “Good morning,” she grinned. “I didn’t know you were in this class.”

“Hi,” Momo greeted with a half-smile that made Sana swoon. “And I didn’t know that Minatozaki Sana was capable of sitting any farther back than the first three rows.” Sana rolled her eyes with a laugh, adjusting the glasses on her face that she was beginning to warm up to.

“I just don’t like my glasses,” she replied easily enough, falling into the familiar rhythm.

“I think they’re cute.” And then silence fell and Sana was confused until she realized she hadn’t even made a move to pull out her laptop. She knew it was dead but, still, she set it on the desk and made a show of groaning when she saw the empty battery symbol.

“You good?” There it was.

“I just woke up late, laptop’s dead,” she shrugged.

“Here,” Momo said, as if on cue. “Use mine?”

“Don’t you need it?” Sana asked because, even if she knew the answer, she would never take such an offer without feeling bad.

“Nah, I don’t take notes, I just hope for the best.”

Sana grinned and then-

“Well, you can have mine.” _What?_ She wasn’t planning on actually offering, but when she saw the way Momo’s eyes softened and her words began to topple over themselves, she found that she was happy she did.

“Oh-uh, no I couldn’t- I mean, I’d never ask you for something like that, honestly.”

“I know, but you didn’t ask,” Sana shrugged, typing the notes that were starting to feel familiar already. “I offered.” There was a finality to her tone, like she was telling Momo that she wanted to and that was that.

“Okay,” Momo said quietly before taking a sip from her straw. “Thank you.” And Sana had to physically stop herself from calling Momo the cutest person on the planet in that moment.

“You’re in my crim class too, right?” She asked in her best attempt at a nonchalant voice.

“Oh, yeah, you’ve seen me?” Momo had her brows furrowed and the expression on her face made Sana’s heart race. _God_ , she thought, _I’m in so deep_.

She simply nodded.

“I saw you leave when I was packing up my things last week.” And _okay_ maybe that was a lie, but Sana figured the ends would justify the means and she couldn’t exactly tell Momo that this is the third time she’d had to live through that Thursday and during one of them, Momo herself told her they shared the class. So, was a little white lie really that bad in the grand scheme of things? “Would you want to sit together today?” She figured confidence came with practice.

“Really? Don’t you have a friend in that class?”

“Dahyun? Yeah, she’s really nice though, she won’t mind.”

Momo was quiet for a moment, taking a sip from her drink before she looked at Sana and smiled. “Okay,” she agreed, “sounds like a plan.”

It was then that the professor began to wrap up his lecture and Sana went to type her email into the word doc when Momo stopped her. “Oh,” she began, letting her hand rest of top of Sana’s (which Sana tried desperately to ignore). “Don’t worry about it, I’ve still got your email from last semester.”

Was that… a _blush_ forming on Momo’s cheeks? Sana felt confused for a moment, remembering Momo asking for her email the past two times and then it clicked to her. _Oh,_ she thought _, she was shy to admit that she saved my email._

Sana decided she loved Thursdays.

She felt giddy as she bid Momo a goodbye and practically skipped the whole way back to her dorm. The smile didn’t leave her face even as she entered the dorm to see Mina in the same spot on her bed as the past three days and definitely not when she collapsed onto her bed with an excited sigh. She lifted her head to look at Mina and saw her friend had an eyebrow raised and a curious smile on her face.

“You look like you’re in a good mood,” she remarked. Sana let out a giggle at that and nodded.

“I’ve decided I’m in love,” she answered, completely serious. Mina snorted at her and didn’t hesitate to join Sana on her bed. Sana immediately snuggled up to her and put her head in Mina’s lap.

“With whom, may I ask?” Mina still looked thoroughly amused and it only made Sana grin even wider.

“Momo.”

“Of course.” Sana didn’t need to be looking at Mina to know she rolled her eyes.

“She’s so pretty,” Sana sighed dreamily, thinking back to how Momo looked in their class that morning. “And sweet. She let me use her laptop to take notes. _And she still has my email from last semester!_ ” Sana squealed, bolting upright so quickly she almost knocked her forehead against Mina’s.

“ _Wow,_ email huh? So, when’s the wedding?”

It was rare for Mina to tease her, so when it happened, Sana’s pout was as strong as it had ever been.

“You sound like Dahyun,” she grumbled. Mina’s face quickly turned somber.

“Take that back!” She shouted as she began to poke at Sana’s sides. Sana let out a loud squeal as her body jolted away from the attacks, but she couldn’t help the boisterous laughter tumbling from her throat.

“Never!” She yelled, trying to fend off Mina’s tickling hands. She was sure they would get many, _many_ complaints but couldn’t find it in her to care.

Sana’s happiness carried over to her ‘meeting’ with Dahyun in the coffee shop.

“You’ve been smiling since you started your story,” Dahyun said hesitantly. “Shouldn’t you be bummed about being stuck in a cosmic loophole for an undetermined amount of time?” Sana could only shrug.

“For all we know, this could be the last time, right? And besides, it’s a good day.”

“And what if it’s not the last time?”

Sana paused mid sip.

“What?”

“Well, there has to be some reason this happened, right? Something you have to fix or change in order to move on?” Dahyun explained as she set her coffee down again. “It won’t just magically go away.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Sana mumbled, more to herself than anything. She took another sip of her drink (the same one she always got) and pushed herself deep into thought. “What if the universe is just giving me more chances to make a move on Momo! _Oh my god,”_ she gasped, looking at Dahyun with wide eyes. “What if we’re _soulmates_ and this is the make it or break it day!”

Dahyun looked at her like she was insane.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“I don’t know what look you’re talking about.”

“ _That_ look.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The look that says you think I’m crazy for thinking Momo could be my soulmate when I’m literally stuck in a fucking endless Thursday! It’s not the craziest theory,” Sana threw her hands up in exasperation. Dahyun shot her a grin and Sana felt her face get red as she realized how loud she had been. “Anyway, should I ask her to go on a date with me today?”

Dahyun’s eyes bulged out of her head.

“Already?”

“Dahyunnie, I’ve lived this day three times already, I think that’s enough time before asking her on a date,” Sana reasoned. Dahyun looked nervous for her but she sighed.

“Do it, maybe that’ll fix whatever’s happening.”

Sana’s grin returned full force and she practically pulled Dahyun across campus and into their lecture hall. She waited (im)patiently for Momo to arrive again and waved her over just as excitedly as the previous day.

“Hey,” Momo greeted, pulling out her laptop and water bottle.

“Hi,” Sana smiled. “This is Dahyun. Dahyun, this is Momo.”

The two girls waved at each other just like the previous day, and Sana only needed to wait a beat before Dahyun was asking about Momo’s Sailor Moon sticker and they hit it off immediately. Sana let herself smile, let herself watch in awe as Momo was called on and didn’t hesitate before spewing out the most eloquent answer Sana had ever had the honour of hearing twice. She supposed that’s the type of knowledge Momo should have as a criminology major, but it was attractive either way.

When the class was over, Sana didn’t have time to blink before Dahyun gave her a tap on a shoulder and left her with a wink as she strode up the stairs two at a time to catch up with Chaeyoung. Sana smiled when she saw Chaeyoung’s face soften and eyes light up at the sight of Dahyun and made a mental note to ask her friend about that. And then she realized why Dahyun was in such a hurry to leave.

Momo was nice enough to wait for her to pack up her things and they walked side by side to the exit. Sana felt nerves jumbling in the pit of her stomach as she wrung her hands together. They were outside much too quickly and Momo was turning to Sana to say goodbye but Sana quickly opened her mouth and-

“Would you wanna go out sometime?” She rushed out. Momo looked at her with an unreadable expression and Sana thought she had royally fucked up. After a few gut-wrenching moments, Momo’s lips spread into a smile and she nodded.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I’d like that.”

“Really?” Sana almost gasped before she composed herself. “I mean, great! How’s tomorrow?” Momo giggled at her and Sana decided her laugh was picked from the same garden as Mina’s.

“Tomorrow sounds perfect. Do you want to give me your number so we can set a time? Or should I just email you?” Momo had a smirk on her face that almost made Sana rock on her heels, but she tried her hardest to not show how absolutely whipped she already was. Instead, she pulled her phone out and handed it to Momo, who set her contact name as ‘ _Momo_ ’ with the peach emoji next to it and Sana thought the smile she donned would split her face in half. “Text me,” Momo said in a way that almost sounded like a question and Sana was quick to nod in agreement.

“See you tomorrow,” Sana sighed dreamily. Momo waved goodbye and Sana had to physically stop herself from squealing as she ran back to her dorm to tell Mina all about her third Thursday in a row.

She spent the rest of the night working on finishing her essay and texting Momo back and forth, catching glimpses of Mina smiling at her every so often. When she sent her final text to Momo, she had a good feeling about how she was going to wake up the next day.

___________________________________

_Day Four_

Sana was absolutely _pissed_. She woke up to Mina’s gentle voice and it was like her body knew before her brain that it was still Thursday and when she checked her phone, her heart dropped at the lack of texts from Momo. She felt like she could cry. Everything had gone perfectly the day before. She even got a date with Momo! So, why hadn’t anything changed? Mina noticed how distressed she looked and tried her best to be soothing but Sana didn’t even know how that was possible. She let out a loud sigh and decided she wasn’t going to class because, what was the point? It would still be there tomorrow.

Instead, she let Mina console her in the best way she could with such limited knowledge of her situation until she decided she wanted to meet Dahyun _with_ Mina, to explain everything. Sana was beginning to feel so alone, and she needed two of her best friends to understand, at least partially, even if it was only for the day. Mina, for her part, let herself get dragged out of their dorm in the name of making Sana feel better and the thought alone made Sana feel a little bit better. She distantly wondered if there was another timeline where she didn’t repeat the day again, one where she was already going on that date with Momo.

She started walking faster.

“So…” Mina began. “You’ve been stuck in the same day for… four days now?” Sana nodded and Dahyun hummed in contemplation. “And Dahyun remembers too?” They both shook their heads.

“No, Dahyun just likes these things and she’s believed me every time I’ve explained it to her,” Sana shrugged and laughed at the proud look on Dahyun’s face. Mina still looked unconvinced, so Sana rolled her eyes. “I know you met up with Nayeon on your run,” she offered, smiling devilishly when Mina’s eyes widened. “And that you thought she was going to kiss you, so you made an excuse to keep running because you smelled bad.”

Dahyun burst into laughter and Mina swatted at her arm with a huff of frustration.

“How did you know that?” She questioned with a suspicious look on her face.

“You told me, three days in a row,” Sana shrugged, bringing her green tea latte up to her lips and shivering at the taste. That would never get old. Mina still looked hesitant but she sighed anyway.

“Okay, I believe you. So, how do we fix it?”

“That’s why I needed both of you today. I need Dahyun’s understanding of- whatever this is, and Mina’s intelligence,” Sana explained, giggling when Dahyun smacked her arm and let out a whine.

“So rude,” the younger girl mumbled.

“Shush,” Sana laughed. “Anyway, we need to figure out what I need to do to get out of this loop because I’m getting really tired of seeing that jacket, no offence Dahyunnie.” Dahyun rolled her eyes and Mina giggled. And so, the three girls spent the following hour trying to devise a plan to get Sana out of her Thursday from hell before Sana and Dahyun’s class began.

“So,” Sana started. “I just need to try getting a date with Momo like, in the same day?”

“I think it had to be grander than that,” Mina offered. “If this is really revolving around Momo, that’s huge. It needs to be more than just asking her on a date.” Sana nodded in contemplation and shrugged.

“What’s the worst that can happen? I’ll just wake up late for psychology again, I guess.”

___________________________________

_Day Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten_

Sana felt absolutely drained. She had tried everything, honestly. She was ready to scream to the heavens asking what they wanted from her and what she did to deserve such a fate.

She had gotten six dates with Momo.

First, Sana had taken her out for dinner. It needed to be early because she had a paper due the next day and needed to get back to her dorm in time to finish it. Momo didn’t mind.

“You look beautiful,” were the words Momo greeted her with when Sana stood outside of her dorm in a casual dress. Sana blushed harder than she ever had in her life, but she thought Momo might’ve blushed harder still when Sana held her car door open for the shorter girl and closed it behind her. Dinner had gone smoothly, and Sana decided she adored absolutely everything that was Hirai Momo. From the way her eyes crinkled, and all of her teeth were displayed for the world to see every time she laughed, to the way she used the same simplistic hand gesture when she was at a loss for words and hoped Sana would catch on. That one in particular melted Sana’s heart the most. Her and Momo were both born in Japan and Sana had a much easier time transitioning to speaking Korean, as she studied the language even before moving. Momo, on the other hand, struggled a bit more when it came to expressing herself. When Sana noticed that, however, she made the hesitant switch into speaking Japanese and saw Momo’s face light up at the familiar language. If Sana thought Momo had a way with words before, hearing the older girl speak in her native tongue, with absolutely no restrictions, left Sana breathless.

Neither of them wanted the dinner to end, that much was clear, but Sana had an essay to complete and Momo had a midterm to cram for and they reluctantly parted ways once the clock struck 10. The next morning, Sana woke up to Mina’s gentle touch and a clock that read 8:25.

She tried something new every day.

On the sixth day, after she got home from seeing a movie with Momo, she waited for midnight to pass and set an alarm for 6:30 (just in case) before trying her best to sleep away the nerves. When her alarm began to ring out in the morning, she heard another loud noise accompanying it; Mina’s alarm. Mina looked across the room and eyed Sana with confusion, knowing the other girl typically slept until the last minute before class. Sana stretched her hands to the sky as a look of determination settled on her face.

She made her way to the coffee shop to which the logo on Momo’s coffee cup belonged. Sana became familiar with the little symbol and decided she would “bump into” Momo while the older girl got her morning coffee. She was going to make the most of the chances she was getting. As it turned out, Momo actually worked there. Sana let out a hum of surprise as she saw the other girl with a cute apron tied around her waist, hair in the same ponytail Sana had seen every day for a week. She waited for the line to get smaller before walking up to the counter and revelling in the surprised look Momo gave her.

“Sana?” She said with a small smile.

“Hey,” Sana greeted. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

Momo shrugged. “Just a couple times a week before class. They let me study here after hours and I get free coffee, pretty good setup.” Sana felt herself get lost in the sparkle in Momo’s eyes and had to physically shake her head to stop staring. Her feelings for the other girl were only getting stronger with every conversation they had, and she felt something in her chest clench as she realized Momo couldn’t share the sentiment.

“And here I was,” she began, practiced confidence oozing from her voice. “thinking about asking you out for some coffee.” She grinned when she saw Momo’s eyes widen ever so slightly, before the girl slipped back into her cool demeanor.

“Yeah?”

Sana hummed in response.

“How about I get you coffee now, you wait for me to finish my shift, and then we can discuss some dinner plans on the way to psychology, instead?”

And that was how Sana got her third date with Momo. It was just as wonderful as the first two, but Sana couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her chest before she fell asleep again.

She woke up and it was still Thursday. Her and Momo went to a bar. The next day they went to a bowling alley. And the next day they went to an arcade.

When Sana got home from the arcade, breathless and a ghost of a smile on her lips at the memory of the night, she, for the first time, neglected the paper she was meant to do. It would be there tomorrow, anyway.

___________________________________

_Day Eleven_

Sana trudged to class with a sort of reluctance she had never felt before. She didn’t care to go to the lecture and hear the same information she’d been hearing for a week. The thought surprised even herself because it was very _very_ rare for Sana to ever want to miss a class. The only reason she was going was because of Momo.

Sana slumped in the familiar seat next to a familiar Momo in a familiar outfit and let out a soft groan. She could scream with how frustrated she was. She just wanted to wake up and see Friday. She wanted Dahyun to remember her crazy timeline mishap, wanted to tease Mina about being shy around Nayeon. Wanted Momo to remember every date they’ve been on.

“You g-“

“Go out with me.” It was a demand, but there was a hint of a question behind it. Sana picked her head up and looked into Momo’s confused brown eyes. She knew it was risky, Sana may have remembered the last ten days, may have felt the anticipation of something more building in her chest with each passing moment, but Momo didn’t. The last time _that_ Momo had spoken to her was in the previous semester. But Sana was done caring, she was done doing things the right way.

“What?”

“Go out with me. For the day. let me take you out after this class. We can email Dahyun our essays for crim and she’ll print them and hand them in.”

“How did you know I was in-”

“I just do.” She was sure she looked like a madwoman, eyes blown with a hopeful, desperate expression, heart pounding with adrenaline. “So, will you?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah.” Momo nodded, smile growing on her lips. “I’d like that.”

Sana felt so giddy that she couldn’t stop her knee from bouncing even if she tried. A wide smile sat on her lips the entire class. Once the professor began his closing statements, Sana grabbed Momo’s hand and pulled her out of their lecture hall, both girls giggling loudly. She shot a text to Dahyun letting her know everything that happened and told her that she just sent an email with both hers and Momo’s essays to be handed in later. She still had a wide grin on her face as she saw her phone light up with a call notification from Dahyun, she turned to Momo and excused herself as the older girl waited in line at the coffee shop she worked at and Sana went outside to answer her phone.

“He-” she started before she was abruptly cut off.

“I remember,” Dahyun rushed out. It sounded like she had just woken up and Sana’s heart dropped.

“Y-you. You _what_?”

“I _remember_ , Sana! I remember everything from yesterday,” Dahyun squealed loudly and Sana held her phone to her ear so tightly she thought it might break.

“Oh my god…” she whispered.

“I don’t know what you did, unnie, but keep doing it. Good luck with Momo today.” She didn’t wait for Sana to respond, knowing the other girl would still be in shock. Sana stood there, mouth hanging open dumbly as she tried to process the information. It wasn’t until Momo tapped her shoulder gently that she came to her senses.

“I didn’t know what you liked, but this is really good and if you don’t like it, I can grab something else.”

Sana looked at the unfamiliar drink with a soft smile before taking a sip. The taste washed over her and it was so _new_ and unlike anything Sana had ever had before and amidst the familiarity of every moment in the past 10 days, it was _so_ welcome. She felt something shift, but forced herself not to dwell on it, instead telling Momo it was delicious and linking their arms together. She had a plan, after all. She was going to- well, the plan was to take Momo to-

She stopped dead in her tracks, blushing at the confused look Momo gave her. It suddenly dawned on her that for the first time in her life, she didn’t have a plan. It made her nervous and excited all at the same time and the smile that crept up onto her face was a genuine one.

“What’s wrong?” Momo asked gently. Sana just shook her head.

“Nothing, I-uh, I just realized I don’t have a proper date plan.”

“Oh, that’s it? I love spontaneity. We’ll find something,” Momo assured her with that half smile that made Sana swoon. “And if we don’t, walking around with you is enough.” _God_ , that girl was going to kill Sana. She let out a soft laugh at that and began pulling Momo in the direction of her dorm building.

“Mind if we stop at my place quickly? I have an idea.”

She didn’t wait for a response, and it seemed like Momo was content to follow after her, so they trekked on. She felt butterflies fill her stomach as she realized Mina was likely inside the dorm, which would mean she would see Momo which, honestly, wasn’t a big deal because Mina had a thing for Nayeon and Nayeon and Momo were best friends, so Mina kind of already knew her. But still.

Sana had barely put her key into the lock before the door was thrown open and a wide-eyed Mina stared at the two girls. Her hair was wet and she was in comfy clothes, so Sana assumed she had just finished showering, but there was something about the way she looked at Sana that made the taller girl furrow her brows in confusion.

“Oh,” Mina finally spoke. “Hi, Momo.” Momo responded with a little wave and smile, hesitantly looking between the two roommates. “This is going to sound really rude, and I wouldn’t do this under normal circumstances, but could you wait outside for a minute?”

Momo _laughed_. The sound made Sana’s heart flutter as her eyes drifted to the carefree expression on Momo’s face. She looked slightly amused too.

“Of course,” she gestured with her hands for them to go inside as she leaned against the wall and pulled out her phone. Sana heard the music for angry birds beginning to play and had to suppress a giggle as Mina pulled her into their dorm room.

“I remember,” Mina all but squeaked out. Sana’s jaw dropped.

“You _what_?” Maybe Dahyun remembering should’ve softened the shock she felt, but as she looked at Mina and processed her words, everything felt surreal.

“I remember everything from yesterday. But it was, like, all of a sudden. I got out of the shower and looked at your bed and it’s like all the memories came back or something,” Mina rambled slightly, looking at the ground with her lip between her teeth, like she was still trying to figure it all out. When her eyes met Sana’s, Sana found herself laughing. It started slowly until her whole body was shaking with laughter and she pulled Mina in for a tight hug.

“This is the best day ever,” she said gently, and she meant it. Even if she woke up the next day and it was still Thursday, she would still mean it. Because for the first time in ten days, she didn’t feel completely and utterly alone. Mina looked at her softly, recalling how drained and upset Sana had looked the previous day. She needed this. Mina reached out and tucked the other girl’s hair behind her ears and gave her the most encouraging smile she could muster.

“Now, don’t keep Momo waiting.”

She laughed at how Sana tripped over herself to open the door and invite Momo in. They didn’t stay in the dorm for very long, just enough time for Sana to grab a few things and shove them into a large duffle bag before Momo could see. It was strange seeing Momo sit on her bed, cross-legged and curious and Sana almost blushed when she realized it was probably embarrassing to invite someone to your dorm room on the first date. _Well_ , she thought, _Momo’s first date. Not mine._

Sana didn’t realize she would be forced to give up the surprise until they got to her car. She sheepishly smiled and blushed under Momo’s amused gaze.

“We have to go to the grocery store to grab a few snacks.”

“Oh?” Momo hummed with a smile toying at her lips. “For what?”

“Well, you see, I’m taking you out for a picnic,” Sana offered slyly as she opened the passenger seat and gestured for Momo to get in. She loved the way the shorter girl got flustered over it, even after six times, it would never get old.

Grocery shopping with Momo was… eventful. Sana quickly learned that the other girl was very, _very_ particular about her snacks. She had her favourites and she was loyal to them and that, Sana could appreciate. So, together they carefully scanned the aisles for sweets, fruits, sandwiches, any type of food that was remotely picnic-esque. Sana squealed when she came face to face with a real picnic basket and hid her hands in her face when she heard Momo giggling behind her.

They found a spot right in the sun at the park outside of the library and Sana pulled a large blanket out of her duffle bag to lay over the grass. Even though Sana was living through her eleventh try of the same day, she found herself constantly learning new things about Momo. Like, how she hated watermelon and only agreed to buying it because Sana looked so excited over it. Her favourite movie of all time was Monster’s Inc. for no other reason than the nostalgia she felt every time she watched it, she loved the aesthetic of Barbies almost _too_ much, but would deny it if Sana ever told anyone. They talked and they ate and they laughed and Sana gave Momo her jacket to put over her hoodie when she saw the other girl shiver at the bite of the autumn wind. For the first time in ten days, Sana didn’t feel the crushing weight of what tomorrow held. She was just living in the moment, and the moment was Momo’s boisterous laughter. It was Momo’s hair that draped itself over her shoulders once she let it out of her ponytail, it was the way Momo blushed when their hands ghosted over each other while reaching for the last piece of chocolate (which they ended up splitting in half). The moment was too overwhelming for Sana to think about anything else.

It was dark before they knew it, the fall season bringing nightfall earlier than they were used to. Sana dropped Momo home and as they sat in her car, waiting to say goodbye, she tried and tried to build up the courage to hold Momo’s hand or hug her or-

And then she felt the softest pair of lips against her cheek and looked up to see a cheeky looking Momo. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato, but her competitiveness drove her to push forward and plant one right back on Momo’s cheek, wiping the smug smile off her face. Sana smiled triumphantly and waited for the older girl to say something.

Momo laughed. Sana’s heart fluttered.

“Today was…” Momo trailed off. “ _So nice_.” Sana felt her breath catch at the sincerity in her words. “And so unexpected but, I’m really glad we did this.”

“R-really?” Sana internally rolled her eyes at herself. _Idiot_. “Would you want to do it again sometime?”

“Yes, but on one condition.”

Sana was hanging onto to every word Momo said as if her life depended on it. She was nodding before even hearing the condition, knowing there were very few things she wouldn’t do for a second date.

“It’s my turn to surprise you.” Momo looked shy suddenly, and it made something beautiful flourish in Sana’s chest. She wanted to kiss her, figured that six dates were plenty more than enough for a first kiss. But she let out a sigh, knowing that for Momo, that was their first date, and she would have to restrain herself yet again. She smiled anyway.

“I’ll be waiting,” she replied instead. She could almost _feel_ the warmth that Momo’s smile radiated in that moment and when the girl leaned in to plant another kiss on her cheek before hopping out of her car and toward her dorm building, Sana felt lightheaded. And then Momo turned for a split second, just to send her a wink, and Sana was sure she could drop dead any second.

(She didn’t.)

When she got back to her dorm, it felt like she had practically floated from her car to her bed, still on the cloud that was Hirai Momo. Mina definitely noticed, if the smirk on her roommate’s face was any indication. She didn’t say anything, though, knowing Sana must’ve been exhausted. And she was right, because as soon as Sana hit the bed, she was out. She didn’t even have enough energy to feel worried about what would happen when she woke up.

___________________________________

_Day One_

Sana woke up to Mina’s gentle hand and even more gentle voice. Panic settled on her chest faster than she could take a breath and she shot up so fast that her forehead knocked against Mina’s.

“ _Ow_!” Mina yelped, jumping back and holding her head. She was too busy with her newly acquired injury that she forgot to tell Sana what she had intended to, and instead moved to get something cold from their fridge. Sana closed her eyes. She didn’t want to believe it, that the previous day was erased from existence. That Momo didn’t remember. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and-

It was 11A.M.

It was 11 A.M. and it was Friday and-  
  


“ _Oh my god_ ,” Sana squealed. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Mina, forcing her to jump around with her. Mina gasped as she realized that that’s what she woke Sana up for and then she was turning in Sana’s embrace and hugging her tightly. “This is real right? Pinch me,” Sana demanded, pulling back from the hug.

“What? No, I’m not going to-“

“Just do it, Myoui!”

And so, Mina did. She let a satisfied smirk settle on her face at Sana’s yelp of pain and then let herself be engulfed into yet another hug as her roommate celebrated.

It dawned on Sana much later that all she needed to do was to pull the stick out of her ass and change up her routine once in a while. She lifted a middle finger to the sky and said a big _fuck you_ to the universe for traumatizing her for such a mundane lesson. Then her phone buzzed with three new texts from Momo and she figured maybe the universe was just trying to help her out after all.

___________________________________

_One month later_ …

“Wait,” Momo lifted her head from Sana’s chest and squinted her eyes as Sana finished recounting the truth to Momo about her Thursday from hell. “So how many times did you pretend to be amazed by me winning that cooking competition in fifth grade?”

“Hmm. Six?”

“ _Six?_ ” Momo screeched, sitting upright. Sana perched herself on her elbow with a giggle. 

“I still felt proud of you every single time,” she promised before leaning forward to kiss Momo’s pout away. 

“I feel like I need to watch out for your acting skills,” Momo grumbled as she let herself be scooped back into Sana’s arms, to which her girlfriend let out a loud laugh. 

“Everything I do for you is, and always has been, one hundred percent real, promise,” Sana stuck her pinky out and smiled as Momo wrapped her own around it. They stayed like that, breathing in the intoxicating feeling of being wrapped up in each other with not a care in the world and, when Sana felt her eyelids get heavy, she no longer feared what the next day would hold, because she knew Momo would be by her side through it all. 


End file.
